


A Bouquet of Roses for Rose

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blushing, Culture barrier, Cute, During SBURB, During the early days of the meteor, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Giving, HS, Homestuck - Freeform, Hugs, Innocent romance, Kanaya is shy, Lesbians, Love, New love, Oneshot, Purring, Rose gets roses, Roses, SBURB, SGRUB, Ship, Shy, Sweet, The Meteor, Troll/Human relationship, Trolls, being shy, blushes, otp, rosemary, the scratch, trolls purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kanaya has a small surprise for Rose.





	A Bouquet of Roses for Rose

“Rose!”, the fall jadeblooded troll shouted as she carefully knocked on the door to the human’s room. She bit her lips and her whole face were a deep jade shade, she was clearly blushing. She waited for an answer, and even if she knew she only had to wait a second for it, it was like Dave wanted to mess with them and slowed down time. Because that was the longest second of her entire life. It was like her heartbeat had decided to stop.

“Come in!”, the answer then came and Kanaya let out a relieved sigh, as her long ears pointed upwards, signalizing that the troll female was excited. She bit her black lip and carefully opened the door, so it wouldn’t look like she just went and disturbed the human. Let’s go into her territory without surprising her. That’s a thing her lusus had taught her, because well, trolls went into self defense mode pretty easily when startled, and she didn’t know about humans. But she herself did not want to become accidental grubsauce.

“Hi Rose”, she said shyly, both hands behind her back, one of the holding something that was currently out of view from Rose, something with a fresh smell of nature on Earth.

Rise of course, immediately noticed it and jumped up from her small bed where she had been relaxing just seconds prior.

“Kanaya, what's behind your back?”, she casually asked as she walked closer, and with a shaking arm the troll revealed the bouquet with red flowers.

“No way”, Rose began, and Kanaya immediately went into a panic mode for a second, afraid that Rose hadn’t appreciated the gift, or if she had been to fast forward according to human courting standards. But all worries washed away a mere second later. “Are these… these are roses. Actual Earth roses”.

Kanaya handed the bouquet over to her, hands touching for a moment, and her heart skipped a bit as she felt Rose’s extremely warm skin against her own, a bit cooler.

“Yes they are. I asked Dave about human courting customs, I hope it’s not too silly, old fashioned or straight forward”.

She looked down at the floor while saying that, getting even more jade.

Next second her whole body jumped in surprise as she felt a warm embrace around her.

“Kanaya they are so beautiful! How did you even get them?”.

“Well… Dave helped me with the dream bubbles”, she began and Rose nodded, before putting her head on Kanaya’s shoulder.

Kanaya felt herself purr at the sudden touch, which only made Rose giggle a bit.

“Thanks Kanaya, you’re the best. Let’s put these in a vase and then we can cuddle a bit”.


End file.
